The Anniversary
by x-BloodyThornRose-x
Summary: It has been one year since Zero and Yuuki had seen each other, the fateful day that had changed both their lives forever. Zero left with a broken heart, and Yuuki a Pure blood sworn to death if she ever sets eyes on Zero again. Will things ever work out?


So this is my very first fan fic! eep exicted:) got bored waiting for the next volume to come out so decided to make my own up:) *May contain spoliers* so DONT read if you havn't read volume 10! As this continues on a year later from the last volume. Let me know what you think! As will hopefully carry this on depending on reviews! (Have many ideas for a follow on!) Enjoy!

**The Anniversary.**

_**Yuuki...Yuuki..**_

_**Please i love you... Don't leave me... **_

_**The next time i see you i will kill you..**_

Zero bolted upright in his bed, Rubbing his deep amythest eyes and sighing angrily at himself. The clock beside him seemingly glaring the red numbers at him, reading a little past two o'clock in the morning.

_**Dammit! Damn, why do i keep thinking about Yuu..that Pureblood, the arrogant girl who ran off with that bastard!**_

_**No she's not arrogant, she's beautiful, and sweet and carin-DAMN! SHUTUP!**_

Growling to himself Zero no longer able to settle down back to sleep, threw on his clothes and left his room. The cold night air cut through his body like daggers, but he was used to the nights breeze. Cross Academy always bore a hint of mystery under the moonlit sky. Tonight it seemed so clear and extremely quiet, almost eery.

It had been almost to quiet, ever since the happenings of a year ago, since Zero's life had changed again. He had lost again. In his mind he would have undergone the brutal events that had made him the monster he was today a million times over, than to see the love of his life walk away from him with another man. But now perching in his usual stance one leg outstretched while the other bent, under a large oak tree, one where he had spent countless hours pondering aimlessly, reluctently remembering those monstrous words he had spoken one year ago to his precious girl, the words that have haunted him ever since.

_**-The next time i see you i will kill you-**_

_**Why are you so stupid? How can she ever return after you said that to her?**_

_**NO! STOP IT! SHUT UP!**_

With a tortured pained expression on his face Zero let out a low sigh, gritted his teeth, fangs protruded and bit his lip to almost prevent him from tearing up.

_**Yuuki why did you go? Why did you leave me for him**_

A loud splintering snap made him jump. Startled by his own power he realized that in his own rage, he had splintered the tree he was leaning on with his bare hands.

_**You monster! You have no chance with her, this is what you are now a pathetic level E**_

Zero slumped his head into his hands and let out a long sigh. Tonight of all nights he was craving, thirsting for Yuuki's blood more than he could comprehend. Although knowing he would never see his precious girl again he found himself reduced to crying for the first time in his life...

Yuuki sat on the luxiourious couch awaiting Kaname's return from the Hunters Society, a small tear running down her cheek as she was glancing at a small bit of paper in her hands. Even though there was a small window uncovering the thick blanket of stars and the shimmer of the moon, Yuuki still felt like this place was a prison. A memory from her past when she was merely a young child was clouding her mind.

_**I have to get out of here**_

Kaname had Yuuki on house arrest proclaiming he was only protecting her until everything was safe on the outside. She remembered how her loving parents had gone to the same lengths to keep her out of danger.

_**Ugh- Im sick of being protected –I don't deserve it!**_

With a long sigh Yuuki got up from the couch donned a grey knee length jacket and made her way to the door, but before she could open it Kaname had already returned and entered.

'**Kaname-Sama' **Yuuki coughed stunned.

'**Leaving without a goodbye?'** Kaname's voice was stern, and his dark crimson eyes seemingly flashed with anger, for an instant then just as quickly as it had come, it was replaced with a gentle sad plee and motioned to the couch. Yuuki not being able to object went and sat down again.

**You must be thirsty, no? **Yuuki was indeed thirsty but not for the blood of her brother

'**Drink Yuuki here' **as Kaname had done so many times before he offered Yuuki his wrist, out of kindness as Yuuki still didn't feel right taking blood from his neck. Though Yuuki was greatful for his offer she didn't feel at all fulfilled with his blood, yet she drank to keep Kaname happy.

'**Thank you Kaname-Sama' **

'**Oh Yuuki when will you call me simple Kaname? It really does break my heart'**

Yuuki glanced away brushing brightly, a sadened smile spreading across her face. Slowly she raised her long lushious hair to expose her neck.

'**Here Omnisama, Drink'**

As Kaname sunk his fangs into her soft skin she tried her hardest to not think of anything but Kaname.

_**..Zero..Sorry..missing..NO!**_

Yuuki almost cried out, but held herself back just in time, but the sudden jolt of her now frozen body made Kaname break away.

'**Yuuki, i thought you were over hiding things from me?'**

Just as she was about to look down, a droplet of blood from Yuuki's now fresh wound splattered onto the piece of paper that Yuuki was still unconsciously gripping from before. Yuuki pulled her hand back under her jackets cuff n an attempt to hide it the now blood splattered image from Kaname's sight, though he was too quick and took hold of Yuuki's wrist, he took the image in his hand and sighed sadly. This made Yuuki's throat seize up and tried to hold back the tears that were about to flow.

'**So it has been him all along? Zero kiryu is what your heart desires?'**

Not making eye contact Yuuki nodded slowly.

'**Yuuki look at me'**

Almost afraid to face Kaname, Yuuki slowly gazed up into his eyes, a small gasp escaped her lips

**-ohh- **expecting to see anger, sadness or even hatred would have been acceptable but it seemed Kaname was actually half smiling?

'**You looked shocked Yuuki?'**

'**Well, don't you hate me?**

Kaname let out a sad quiet chuckle. He raised his hand and gently placed it on Yuuki's cheek, which was burning up rapidly.

'**Oh Yuuki, you troublesome girl, i couldn't hate you..ever- I lov e you...'**

This made Yuuki's cheeck heat up more

'...**and that is why you need to go- go to him Yuuki, let yourself be content.'**

Yuuki couldn't believe what she was hearing, did he just give consent for Yuuki to go and be with Zero? To leave Kaname to stay with the vampire hunter? Yuuki was dumbstruck.

'**But Omniisama-'**

'**It was all over your blood Yuuki! The love you have for that man is so deep, that i cannot stand in the way of that feeling, it wouldn't be fair to you Yuuki, so go- I will always be here waiting patiently if you ever change your mind, but i just want to see you be happy.'**

Yuuki couldn't comprehend what her brother was saying, yet she couldn't refrain her happiness much longer.

'**I love you Kaname'**

For the first time ever Yuuki saw Kaname literally astounded-

'**It took me to let you go for you to finally call me Kaname?'**

He chuckled contently.

'**I love you Yuuki, my angel'**

He lightly kissed her lips and then went over to the window.

'**Goodbye Yuuki' **

'**Thank you Ominsama'**

And with that Yuuki was gone a new kind of light ignited in her one with raw desire and freedom, she was on her way to see the one she truly loved...

Finally drying off the last of his tears Zero slowly stood up and began making his way back to his dorm room. He had never felt so lost and he still couldn't understand why even after so long he still wished to see his beloved Yuuki.

His long silvery hair started to sway in the breeze and a slight shiver went up his neck. But he knew that wasn't from the early morning coolness. He had to stop thinking of her. Zero let slip another angry snarl, made his way back to the corridor and began to open his dorm room door, as he stepped in he felt a presence behind him. As quick as a flash Zero had spun around one hand forcefully smashing the intruders hands above their head and with the other holding the Bloody Rose to the now startled girls head.

'**Z-Zero!' **Yuuki cried out shocked. Without moving an inch, entrapping Yuuki's body in his own iron cage still holding his gun to her head, his eyes sharp and crimson red almost searing Yuuki's own, only inches away from her face, snarled out forcefully in a cold angry tone

'**This was a very bad mistake- Pureblood'**


End file.
